BusBoy
by MerielTLA
Summary: There are times, in everyone s life, where you meet a turning point. Sometimes that path is showed to you by a person close to you, but other times this person is the one you expect the less, it s that person that you see through the corner of your eye but never fully acknowledge. AU CARGAN KAMES
1. Chapter 1

There are times, in everyone´s life, where you meet a turning point. A moment in which you choose the path that would forever reign they way you live; that small action that will dictate the writings of your life. Sometimes that path is showed to you by a person close to you, a father or a mother, brother or sister, a friend …but other times this person is the one you expect the less, it´s that person that you see through the corner of your eye but never fully acknowledge.

A work mate

That annoying guy everyone seems to hate

Your exasperating neighbor

The person that sits next to you on the bus

This person will make you realize whom you are meant to be in so many ways that, sometimes, you might even call destiny insane, thinking that this person is the least you need in life…when really it will become the person that will mean life to you.

The real secret here, it´s learning to open up, getting out of our shell and face what the world has in store for each one of us…

CHAPTER 1

Logan Mitchell groaned closing his eyes.

Monday Mornings…those were never good for poor students like him that had to get up at five in the morning, every morning, to get to the bus to get in time to work before running to school. Life was just precious that way.

Feeling incredibly annoyed at the high amount of people squeezing inside the bus, he took out his headphones putting on his favorite playlist and getting ready for a whole hour inside the packed bus. At least he had managed to get a seat next to the window and was able to push all the chaos away.

He grimaced thinking that that´s what people got for deciding to ditch a nice apartment close to work and school just for the sake of paying a lot less rent and having enough money to afford important things like food or a decent laptop that wouldn't die on them in the middle of a vital assignment…he liked to think that he had no better options so he had to suck it up, after all, Med school was not for the weaker minds that would crumble after realizing that they couldn't have every small thing to make their college life easier, the ones that wouldn't do everything in their power for the sake of getting to be a Doctor.

Or that was what Logan liked to say to make himself feel better every time he remembered that he lost two hours every day just for taking the bus.

Payback is overdue  
So much for my I. O. U.  
My head is stuck underneath God's thumb  
I guess that makes me the lucky one

Stupidity is a constant trend  
Murphy and I have become best friends  
Hooray for dreams gone before they've come  
Hooray for me, I'm the lucky one

Logan mumbled the lyrics completely oblivious to a small commotion that was taking place a couple of feet from his seat, where a guy was trying hard to keep his high amount of bags in place and not crushing everyone in the meantime…well, not until said guy managed to sit right next to him promptly hitting his head so hard that Logan ended up with his forehead against the window and the beginnings of a nasty headache.

"Hey!" he whined massaging the affected area and turning to glare at the other guy "Please be careful!" Logan practically barked before turning to the window once again and begging the gods that the trip would come to an end soon…or that the guy sitting next to him would leave in the next stop.

I am, I am, I am  
The lucky one  
I am, I am, I am  
Hooray for me, I'm the lucky one  
I am, I am, I am  
The lucky one  
I am a comedian  
The joke's on me, I'm the lucky one

A sinking ship, holes in my lifeboat  
I'm sorry for choking but I've got a wishbone stuck in my throat  
I never thought this could be such fun  
Hooray for me I'm the lucky one

Logan rolled his eyes behind his aviator shades. Now that was ironic, hearing that song right in that moment being who he was, the most unlucky person that could ever exist. If you talked to him about school you could prepare yourself to be blown away, he was genius after all, but that was where the good things ended. Some teachers hated him for that same reason making some subjects complete hell. He was alone, not really talking much to his father or brother. He had yet to be inside any sort of relationship –and yes he was twenty two years old- because he was too perfectionist to settle just for _anyone_, and finally, even if he didn't think of himself as ugly, for some reason he never attracted the kind of guys he wanted. Sometimes he even made deals with himself, saying that the next time a guy tried to flirt with him, he would swallow his overanalyzing brain and get a nice fuck because being a virgin at his age was just wrong, but at the end the guy ran away and he ended back at home, alone with his cat.

Gosh he was such dork.

Glaring at his phone for playing a song that only reminded him how much he wanted his life to move on and get better, Logan practically punched the screen hoping to find some other meaningless song that would shut his brain for good.

Time for some JLo

"You like Jennifer Lopez!" Logan blinked before taking out one of his headphones frowning and looking at his side where the guy with the dozen bags was looking at him like he had just told him the secrets of the universe. Logan nodded slowly before turning back to the window thinking that the conversation would end there…he was wrong "He sings pretty good, right now I´m obsessed with Going in"

"That´s good" Logan spoke hating that his mother had raised him like a polite person that never left people hanging, because right now that answer had earned him a whole rant about the song and how awesome it was and fuck! Didn't that guy get that if one was wearing headphones it meant that he didn't want to be disturbed? What was wrong with him? Not even his most sharp and monosyllabic answers got him to stop.

It was so annoying that he was tempted to get out and change buses just to get away from him but he knew that if he did that he would get to work late, and he was not letting this weird guy get between his perfect attendance and him. So he sighed resigning himself into hearing him speak for the rest of the trip. When he finally saw his stop he almost screamed in joy and stood up to bolt out of the bus as soon as possible…until he saw the other guy also standing up.

"Is this your stop too?" he asked Logan while he tried to move his bags out of the way.

"Yes" Logan mumbled between teeth seeing the open doors like a route to heaven and practically feeling his body vibrating ready to get out of that confined space. Once the guy moved out of the way Logan ran to the beauty that was his stop and began walking fast eager to put as much distance as he could between the annoying guy and himself. He really had no idea what made that stranger get so much under his skin but he was not about to start overanalyzing his antisocial reactions to a guy that he was never going to see again, he just let a small smile appear in his lips once he spotted Diamond´s Cosmetics not too far from him.

Work sweet –_horrible_- work at last.

"Good morning" he told the receptionist once he got inside and walked to her station.

"Hey Logan, how was your weekend?" Lily smiled at him. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, it didn't matter that he was gay at all, she was a natural blonde, had nice black glasses, pink lipstick and shoes that went great with her uniform…but most of all she was just as awkward as him and was the only friend he had in that place.

"Well…" He started to speak when a tumult startled both of them. He turned to the entrance door seeing none other than the guy from the bus –Guybus…_Busboy!-_ with his million bags trying to get inside "You´ve got to be kidding me" Logan groaned seeing him apologizing for the noise at the same time that he tried to leave his bags in the floor making a complete mess.

What a clown.

"I´m sorry but are you looking for someone?" asked Lily once Busboy seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Oh no, I work here" he beamed when his eyes locked in Logan´s and waved eagerly…he had to be joking "Hi! This is so awesome! I thought I would be coming here without knowing anybody" Logan clenched my jaw.

"…sure" he mumbled before turning to a very amused receptionist "I don't know him" he declared before walking away to his station.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name! I´m Carlos Garcia!" Busboy yelled behind him and cursing his mother once again, Logan turned to give him a last glance.

"Logan Mitchell"

* * *

"Please wait, please wait, please wait!" whispered Kendall Knight like a mantra while he ran seeing his bus already on his stop. He took a breath when he saw an old lady slowly making her way inside successfully stopping the line.

Gotta love grammys.

He reached the line taking huge gulps of hair feeling the cold breeze of autumn burn his lungs, he really needed to go back in the gym. Once he was able to get inside the bus he had to groan, of course the only available spot was right next to one of the guys he hated the most.

His dear neighbor, James freaking Diamond.

After losing a small battle with myself I went to sit trying hard not to think about who he was sitting next to…not thinking about his broad shoulders making contact with his own, or his hard legs bumping against him, or those rock hard abs that he could see even though the shirt, or his sexy stubble or his hazel eyes…damn. Okay so the dude was freakishly hot, but that didn't matter because he was a complete asshole in love with himself and Kendall hated him.

…maybe hate was a strong word but he stubbornly disliked him.

Kendall drummed his fingers in his legs missing some good music, in the rush to get to the bus on time he had forgotten his headphones and now he was here, completely bored and trying hard not to give into the tension that consumed his body thanks to the hot guy sitting next to him.

It was a joke how much he affected him. Ever since he moved to that neighborhood and saw his asshole of a workmate going out to get the mail in just a pair of shorts just looking ready to be eaten.

And yes, James also worked in the same place as him making his days even worse.

Why did he dislike him so much do you ask? Well because working in his family´s company, James felt that he knew everything and loved to prove you wrong and nothing you ever said would change that. Of course, Kendall being who he was decided to be equally stubborn and make his life a little harder by questioning everything the brunette said.

James hated that.

So now, after four years of working in the same place –and being transferred to a different station to keep peace between the two- it was simply known that Kendall Knight and James Diamond couldn't stand each other, and that was okay by Kendall because in that goddamn place everyone hated him so he wasn't affected by this, at all.

…maybe a little bothered, but who cared?

Getting completely fed up with boredom, Kendall´s leg began bouncing indicating how much he hated doing nothing. He turned to look through the window hoping to find something distracting…until a fist landed on his leg immobilizing it.

"Can you please stop that?" said James´ annoyed voice making him frown.

"Why?" Kendall asked turning to glare at him.

"It´s bothering me"

"I´m not even touching you!"

"Don't yell at me Knight" James spat glaring back at him.

"I´m not yelling, now stop bitching" after this Kendall´s leg started bouncing again just for the sake of it.

"You are such a child, did you know that?" groaned James extending his fingers to grasp the leg keeping it in place "Stop moving the stupid leg"

"I´m the child? You are the one bothered by something that it´s not even touching you!" Kendall pressed his finger into James´s arm "Now stop touching me" he spoke in a low voice.

"Or what?" huffed James clearly not seeing any potential threat.

Big Mistake.

"Driver! This dude is harassing me!" screamed Kendall making every eye in that bus to turn to James who still had his hand in his leg.

"What…?No…!" James tried to fix things moving his hand away and looking around like a deer in headlights.

"Get out of the bus man, I won´t accept this kind of things in here!" yelled the driver "I don't care what you say but your hand was right there, now out!" Kendall used all his strength to not laugh out loud when James began pushing him aside to get out of the bus.

"Bye" mouthed Kendall when James was outside and turned to glare at him thought the window.

Kendall: 1

James: 0

**First of all: Happy B-Day Kendall!**

**And second: Feliz Dia de Muertos!**

**Hahaha okay this is the first chapter (I know it´s short, it´s just the beginning), let´s see how much you like this xD**

**Love it? Hate it? Review?**

**Take care!**

**P.S. Some of you new readers of mine have told me about my grammar mistakes, and I thank you for that, but remember that I´m a lazy person, so if you read one of my old stories and find a grammar mistake that it´s not in the newer ones, it means that someone already told me about it but I´m too lazy to go back and fix my old chapters.**

**So there :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Carlos made his way through the fashionable hallways of Diamond Cosmetics looking around in awe.

It was all so pretty!

The colors, the adds, the people…it was like he had entered a whole new world of beautiful creatures…just like the gorgeous brown eyed being he had encountered on the bus.

Who could´ve thought that inside a crowded bus he would find that person that took his breath away just by existing? Carlos sighed remembering that morning, he had been a little weary about getting inside the bus with his many bags, it would be awfully easy for someone to grab them and make a run for it not even bothering to see Carlos trying to chase them down.

But it had to be done.

Carlos hummed pressing his school back to his body. He just needed to get used to the idea of taking three bags with him every day until he could afford a car.

Anyway, he was moving out of subject…_bad ADHD brain!_ He was talking about that moment when he had spotted that heavenly free seat and went for it, accidentally hitting his seatmate in the head and none other than Logan _Mr. Pretty_ Mitchell had turned around to yell at him angrily…something Carlos had missed being too preoccupied by gaping at the guy in front of him. Seriously, the guy was something to be seen, he had creamy and fair white skin, black short hair and a pair of sweet –and big- chocolate eyes…like he had previously established, he was gorgeous.

Of course those eyes had been frowning at him or giving him the weird eye, but who cared, he was used to people looking at him like that thanks to his ADHD so it didn't bother him at all.

Then he saw the brunette´s playlist and that was when hell began…Carlos mouth took over his brain and began the great vocal spew. He really needed to learn to filter what went through his mouth.

… or at least learn to breathe between words.

"Excuse me?" He asked a blond guy that was passing by.

"Yeah?" said guy raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I´m new here, I´m supposed to look for James Diamond, can you tell me where can I find him?"

"Just get inside that conference room, and he will see you there…in a while, he might be late" the guy smirked darkly before walking away with a wave.

Okay that was weird.

Shaking his head Carlos went inside the conference room and sat idly watching around…maybe the eyebrows dude was right, he seemed sure enough, maybe he and James were friends.

That could be perfect!

Carlos took away his bags putting two of them on the floor while he opened his schoolbag looking for the book he was currently reading. He had never had too many friends, at the beginning people thought he was adorable, the way he kept thinking the unexpected or how he could say the funniest things when his mouth worked all by itself; but those people soon began to drift away annoyed by his constant talking and moving and…he knew he was a nuisance but he tried, he really did.

But trying hadn´t prevented him being fired from his last job, or hadn´t helped him get more friends.

Or _any_ friends for that matter

He had yet to decide if having his brother as his best friend was cute or…sad.

"Stop it" he whined pressing his hands to his face. He hated when his mind turned against him like that, he hated being sad, he hated thinking about a half empty glass…he was not going to let his self depreciation get any further.

He was in a new place, and just like the eyebrows guy and James, he was going to make great friends there…besides, Logan worked there, what were the odds of that happening?

It must be destiny, maybe Logan was the guy for him, and he was not going to lose his chance with him just because his mind refused to be optimistic.

No sir.

"Mating cycles of marine creatures…now that´s something you don't see people reading every day" Carlos practically jumped in his seat after hearing someone speaking so close to him.

"Jesus! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" he asked the eyebrows guy trying to get his heart back to normal "How did you get in here anyway? Are you some kind of beauty ninja? Is this your secret identity? Do you need a sidekick?" the guy just blinked before bursting into laughter.

"Oh wow you sure think outside the box" he chuckled shaking his head "Nah I´m just really sneaky but if you know about that kind of stuff" he pointed at his book "You can be my new watchtower"

"Comic-book fan or Smallville fan?" Carlos asked narrowing his eyes.

"Both"

"I like you" declared the brunette "I´m Carlos Garcia"

"Kendall Knight" he smiled moving to sit on the table "Too bad you have to work with Diamond, I would like someone that gets comic-book references in my section"

"Yeah…" Carlos mumbled not being too sure about what to answer to that "So…how is working here? Are you and James friends? Is the boss okay? What kind of food do they give us? Please tell me they have chocolate pudding somewhere!"

"Well…" Kendall grimaced "It´s okay I guess, I don't like it really much but that´s for other reasons" he shrugged "Me and Diamond are not friends" his eyes turned cold "And Mrs. Diamond it´s a nice lady, doesn't pry much and lets us work at our own rhythm which is good…it´s standard food, better that school food for sure and once a month they give us chocolate pudding" he smiled "Any other doubts?"

"If you don't work in this section, why are you here?" I eyed him critically.

"Because Diamond is late and he missed a very important announcement from the boss and now I have to tell him about it" the dark smirk came back full force.

Something told me that it there was a lot more into those two than non-friendship…and what happened next took away any doubt about it.

"Get the fuck out of my conference room Knight" growled a voice from the door. Carlos turned seeing a tall brunette guy making his way inside.

"I´m just delivering a message Diamond" sighed Kendall like he was talking to a small boy "Being that you irresponsibly arrived late, you missed the meeting and for that it´s your turn to do the marketing research on lipstick for teens" the other guy froze while his expression turned thunderous.

"I wanted the foundation one" he spoke slowly.

"Sorry, Dak got that one and we got the eye shadow…of course ours is for women and not whiny teens…I´m really sorry for you" after this Kendall jumped off the table and waved at Carlos "See ya´ later Carlitos, nice meeting you" and he was out.

"Fucking fucker! Shit!" yelled the other guy kicking a chair "He fucking knew what I wanted! FUCK!"

"So you kind of hate each other" and that was out of Carlos´ mouth before he could even think about that he was saying.

Filter Carlos! Filter!

"And you are?"

"Oh! Hi! I´m Carlos Garcia" he grinned raising his hand "I´m new"

"Yeah I remember now, I´m James Diamond" smiled James shaking his hand "Sorry about that…as you will soon realize, Kendall Knight _the_ thorn in our shoe so keep your distance because he will do anything he can to make us look bad"

"He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that" Carlos frowned.

"Believe me he is, right now, I´m late because he managed to kick me out of the bus! I´ve known him for the last four years and he has always been a pain in my ass…he just uses his charm to get your guard down" he moved to sit next to him seeing his bags with a raised eyebrow "Are those yours?"

"Yep…wherever I go, they go" Carlos shrugged "Unless you have a place where I can put them…?"

"Well you have your cubicle, I´m pretty sure those fit under the desk, come on I´ll show you" James took one of his bags and lead the way.

"How is working in here?" Carlos asked.

"It´s okay I guess" James raised his shoulders "I don't love it but for other reasons…and yes, my family owns the place if you were wondering"

He wasn't but it was good to know.

"How come to had to take the bus?"

"What?" James stopped to turn to look at him.

"Well if your family owns the company you should have lots of money, how come that you need to take the bus to get here? Don't you have a car?"

"Well I sold my car because I needed money and contrary to popular belief, my parents don't give me everything in a silver platter" at this his eyes turned stony "Any problem with that?"

"What? No! Why would I have a problem against it?" Carlos crooked his head to the side.

"Lots of people do…and by that I mean Kendall Knight" he groaned.

For someone saying that hated Kendall he really talked _a lot_ about him.

"What am I going to do?" Carlos inquired when they reached an empty cubicle and put his bags on the floor.

"For now I will send one of the guys to give you an intro about what we do…I think Logan could do it" James began after passing his hand though his face.

"D-did you say Logan…as in Logan Mitchell?" Carlos knew he was blushing, and blushing hard at the simple thought of having Logan teach him how to do things.

…he was going to _do things_ with Logan.

_What the fuck brain! Get the fuck out of the gutter!_

"You know him? Great! I´ll go fetch him so you can start working right now, we don't have time to lose if we want to beat Knight" James clapped his hands once before giving him a strong nod and turning to go and find Logan.

While Carlos tried hard to get all kinds of dirty images away from his brain in fear that he could internally combust once he saw the brown eyed guy again.

He was so going to die…slowly, painfully…and with blue balls.

* * *

James Diamond was not happy.

He was really mad in fact.

Livid

Rabid

Fucking furious!

Kendall fucking Knight had done it again. Had messed with his plans so bad that now he had to endure a whole week of whiny teens talking about how lipstick could change the way society looked at them.

He wanted to kill the blond so badly.

He wanted to punch that fucking smirk out of his mouth and kick him in the balls after, just for the sake of it.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today" said Logan´s voice from his right "And a little late apparently"

"_I _got up on time, _I_ took the bus on time but fucking Kendork had to get in that same bus and get me kicked out of it!" James growled turning to see his friend.

…whom was barely containing a chuckle. Awesome

"How?" he asked letting out a small smile.

"He was bouncing his leg and I told him to stop doing it…I might have put my hand on his leg while doing so, and he wouldn't stop so we started arguing and then he yelled at the bus driver telling him that I was harassing him…"

"While you still had your hand on his leg?"

"…yes" and let the laughter began "Of course the driver believed him and kicked me out"

"Oh my god! That´s genius!" Logan managed to say between laughs "I´m so high-fiving him for that" he commented completely unfazed by James´ glare.

Even if James hated Kendall, Logan liked both of them so he just got awfully amused by their fights.

Traitor

"Isn´t there some sort of code about hating the ones your friend hates?"

"Probably but you both are kind of my friends so I just ignore it" Logan shrugged keeping his smile "But I´m sure that that´s not why you´re so mad"

"Technically yes" James´ huffed "Thanks to that I got here late and missed our ten minute meeting" at this Logan began to grimace probably already knowing what he was about to say "We got teen lipstick duty"

"Fuck" Logan passed his hand through his face "Really, this fight between you and Kendall really needs to stop, it´s messing with my life and I don't like it"

"Tell him that…"

"Oh please, you two should just fuck and get over it" Logan shook his head "Well now I should get going and…"

"Oh nope, you will be helping the new guy because I need to go and see if the boss can change his mind" James grabbed Logan by his shoulders turning him in the direction of Carlos´ desk "Help Carlos get settle…"

"No!" Logan barked planning his feet on the ground "Please don't! Don't put me near him!"

"He said you knew each other" questioned James frowning. He knew that Logan was kind of antisocial but saying so bluntly that he didn't want to get near to someone was a little too much.

"We don't! And he´s weird and talks a lot and…"

"Get over it" James´ grinned pushing him forward "Bye Logie! Have a nice day and be sure to give Carlos a warm welcome to the team" he walked away smiling wide.

That´s what you get for siding with Knight…even if what he did was _kind of_ funny.

Logan watched James leave feeling like the world was plotting to make his day a living hell. Just when he thought that the whole busboy fiasco was over, the freaking guy came back to haunt him!

Sensing an aura of resignation around him, Logan made his way to the guy´s cubicle trying hard not to show how much he didn't like this. Again, his mother´s face appeared in his head telling him that there was no harm in being polite to everyone, even the people that he didn't like.

"Hey…Carlos" he started awkwardly seeing the guy trying push his multiple bags under the desk.

"H-Hi!" Carlos said standing up and looking at him with wide eyes.

"I will show you how to run the program and do other…_things_" Logan made a waving motion with his hand wanting to get over things…until the other guy let out a really high squeak that made him flinch and turn to look at him.

The guy was completely flustered and was gaping like a fish while he looked at nowhere with his eyes wide open.

"Hum…are you okay?" Logan raised an eyebrow seeing him shake his head before focusing his eyes on him and turning a darker shade of red.

"W-where´s the restroom?" Carlos managed to ask after his whole body practically short-circuited after hearing Logan say _that_ to him. The brown eyed guy raised his hand pointing at the toilet sign some feet away and before he could react, Carlos ran, he fucking ran pass him to get inside the restrooms hoping with all his heart that Logan wouldn't see the obvious tent in his pants or things would get a lot more awkward really, really fast.

**Hehee…second chapter :P**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review?**

**Take care!**

**P.S. Thanks for all your reviews! You are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"I will quit…I need to quit, I can´t do this anymore," declared Carlos from the insides of his comforter "But I can´t do it because I need to see him…but it´s so embarrassing!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Asked David turning his chair around, only to see the mountain of blankets that had become his little brother.

"My new job." Came his muffled response.

"The one you had for a week?"

"…yeah."

"And you want to quit?" He stood up and walked to his brother´s bed and poked him in what he could guess was his side "Why?"

"I don't want to quit. I love my new job." Well now he was confused and he knew that the only way to make his brother make sense was to make him tell him the whole story –as tiring as that was- and then try to think about his dilemma.

"Spill" he took the duvet and pulled it down revealing the disheveled state of his baby brother. "Or shower, you can go either way."

"I´m clean, I just put my pajamas back on." Carlos glared at him before moving to sit resting his back in the wall.

"Fine then, what is it?"

"Well…It all started on Monday, it was looking to be a good day, I was starting a new job, I had all the subjects I like at school…I was hopeful."

"So?"

"When I got into the bus I saw this guy…Dave, seriously he´s the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen! And I got to sit next to him and I talked to him."

"That´s good…" David nodded narrowing his eyes when his brother shook his head.

"You know me…you know how…awkward I can be." He raised his shoulders looking dejected.

"What did you do?"

"I ranted…and ranted." He swallowed "All the way. And when it´s time to get down I see him going the same way…we work together now."

"And how is that not good?" David moved to sit in front of his brother. "Maybe it was rushed and awkward at the beginning but most of the time people are like that…"

"But that´s not the case!" Carlos covered his face with his hands. "If it was just awkward I think I could handle it but…he´s just too…too much."

"Dating it´s hard, it doesn't become too much until you start popping up boners…" Carlos let out a whine that sounded a lot like a wounded cat and threw himself face first at the mattress. "You didn't." he nodded. "Ugh Carlitos! What…? Really?" David wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was plain funny seeing his little brother bothered like that, but at the same time he was his brother and he felt for him and he knew just how awful that must´ve been. "How bad was it?"

"…which time?"

"WHAT?"

"Well…he kind of has that effect in me" mumbled Carlos turning his face to see David.

"No shit" his brother snorted.

"You are not helping…if you are just going to laugh then don't ask" glared the younger sibling before moving to sit in the bed.

"Ok, ok I won´t laugh…now the first time, how was it?"

"That one wasn't my fault! I was totally hijacked by my brain! The only thing I was conscious of was that Logan wanted to do _things _with me…and well I had to go to the nearest restroom" David snorted at this.

"Okay…we all have our little taboo words that trigger that kind of thing. I can relate," he huffed. "And the next one?"

Carlos sighed thinking about that day; it had been two days after he got the job. They were having a meeting with Mrs. Diamond to show her the plans for each product, they had to dress nice and all for that. He had been wearing a nice sweater and some trousers, not much but he looked better than other days.

The other guys, Kendall and James looked good, but nothing had prepared him to see Logan walk in. He was wearing some slim fit grey trousers, a white shirt, a grey vest and a black skinny tie…he looked like a model, he looked amazing…and of course all the blood in his body had travelled south and he was only happy that the table hid his embarrassing situation. The whole meeting had been a complete hell, not even Kendall and James´ endless fighting got his mind off Logan.

"…okay that was kind of predictable." Accepted his brother after he told him "I remember when I saw Gen for the first time, she was also wearing formal clothes and it was kind of hard to stop staring at her ass." They both chuckled thinking about David´s two year girlfriend. She hated when he talked about her like that.

"What did you do about it?"

"I managed by thinking about everything else, work or school. Things that don't get me excited."

"I guess…"

"And what does he think about you? Have you talked to him at all?"

"Well, I don't know…he probably thinks that I´m a retard or something, I have barely spoken to him even if we are on the same team. I talk a lot more with Kendall."

"At least you have someone to talk to, be patient it´s just been a week, later you will manage with the idea of seeing Logan every day and it will stop being such a big deal…being that it´s a new thing, after all it´s your first _real _crush."

"You make me feel like a thirteen year old." Carlos faked punched his brother in the shoulder.

"Mentally you are!" He screamed before running outside the room like the crazy person he was.

"Estás loco!" Carlos yelled smiling being too lazy to run around the house chasing his brother. He was probably off to terrorize the little ones. He looked around thinking that he should be starting to do his homework when his ringing phone got his attention. "Hello?"

"_Hey Carlitos! It´s Kendall."_

"Hey! What´s up?"

"_Nothing…okay, just one question…_" Kendall´s voice grew quiet and unsure making him curious about his call. "_I know that we barely know each other but…do you live on your own?_"

"No…" Carlos frowned sensing that the blond wanted to ask something else. "Do you need anything? "

"_N-no…I-I don't want to bother…_"

"Are you okay?"

"_Yeah sure…I´m fine; see you later Carlitos!_" And he hung up.

Carlos stared at his phone frowning, he didn't sound fine.

* * *

Logan looked around with a bored expression. It was Sunday dinner with his family and he had arrived to his grandma´s house a lot earlier than he had expected…it wasn't fun to be around his cousins and aunts and uncles without his dad and brother there to back him up, he hoped they arrived soon.

"Hey Logie!" He looked up finding his cousin Lizzy smiling at him.

"What?"

"When are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" She grinned putting her hands on her waist just as his other cousin, Donna, walked inside the living room.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he replied with a tired voice, that was an old argument.

"Come on, you are always talking about Lily…" started Donna.

"Because she´s my best friend" Logan groaned passing a hand through his face. He really needed his brother here.

"Why don't you tell us? We are family, we tell each other everything…" Logan rolled his eyes, those two were a couple of bitches just waiting to get their claws in whoever he brought to meet the family. He was not a fool.

"Leave the nerd be, Lizzy." Logan smiled hearing the voice of his brother from the front door. "Come on and help me out Logan!"

"Sorry ladies, my baby brother needs my help." He got up and almost ran to the door smiling at the sight of his younger brother by five years, Jett. "I thought that the big macho man could carry boxes on his own."

"If you want me to leave you to those two and get them on my own, you can just say so..."

"Yeah you are not that cruel," grimaced Logan while lifting one of the boxes and starting to walk to the garage. "What is all this anyway?"

"Mom´s stuff." Logan froze.

"What?" Jett sighed walking to stand next to him.

"Nothing important, just clothes and things like that…I think it´s good for dad." They both turned around to see their dad making an entrance and smiling at their relatives. He had always been a happy soul, caring for the people around him that of course, had changed when his mother had died.

"I know…it´s just hard." Murmured Logan caressing the box; he felt the usual tug in his chest that came every time he thought about his mom. A car accident had taken her from them; she had been responsible for her own death just because she had been too busy talking by the phone to really put attention to the road. Something completely stupid had taken his mother away and with her, his father´s happiness. He closed completely into himself, just showing a fake smile in front of the family so he wouldn't worry the others. But when it was just the three of them in the house he got this lost look in his face and did things on automatic, like he really didn't care about anything and anyone at all.

"Come on, I´m not getting any prettier here talking to you." His brother pushed past him making him smile.

"No you are just getting a bit smarter; it might do you some good."

"I´m the face and the body of the family, I don't need smarts. They like me more anyways" Logan snorted rolling his eyes. It had always been like that; Jett getting all the attention, being the popular one, the one that at sixteen had probably lost his virginity...yeah he hated thinking about that. Even physically, Logan was pale and short, he was fit enough just because his psychologist had recommended a daily hour at the gym to relieve some stress…Jett, well he was tanned, had a 100watt smile and he was ripped.

In a few words, he was everything Logan wasn't.

The only thing that made him feel better was that he was the one that looked like his mother, he had her eyes and pale skin, so every time he looked in the mirror he could see her inside of him and that made him feel a lot less lonely.

"So…how´s work?" Asked Jett when they reached the garage and left the boxes in a corner. It was kind of depressing having to leave most of their mother´s things there to rot with time.

"Boring, as always…even if there´s this new guy that it´s crazy…or stupid, I haven't decided yet." Logan grimaced clapping his hands trying to get rid of the dust.

"Why do you say that?" Jett chuckled rolling his eyes knowing how much of a socially retarded freak his brother was.

"Because he´s weird…he can´t stop speaking, he never puts attention, he follow me everywhere and he stares at me way much." Logan shook his head before glaring at his amused brother.

"Oww he seems to have a crush on you!" cooed Jett before jumping on his brother´s back almost pushing him to the floor. "Don't be like that big bro, if someone it´s crazy enough to like you. You should give him a chance."

"He doesn't have a crush on me, he´s just weird." Logan spoke while trying to get his brother off of him. "Get off! You´re fat!"

"Hey! I resent that!" whined his brother before pinching his ribs making Logan release a very un-manly squeak. "And what about James?" Logan stopped moving prior letting out a long sigh.

"That´s a lost cause and you know it…"

"But you told me that he might be interested."

"Those were my hopes speaking…James only sees me like a friend, I´m too geeky for someone like him" Logan looked down feeling the usual pang in his chest that he felt every time he thought about the taller brunette. James had been someone that had made his way inside his life like a storm, he had the body of a Greek god, he was funny, smart and he seemed to like his company. It was just fair that Logan kind of feel in love with the guy, but like always, he ended up being friends with the guy and not having the slightest idea if he felt something for him too.

It was thanks to James that he had realized that he liked men, and even if his brother already knew, his father and rest of his family still had no idea about his preferences. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell them but he didn't trouble himself much being that he was single with no hopes of finding somebody special, so why bother them if he didn't have someone to introduce them to.

"I´m just saying…" a loud ring interrupted Jett. Logan took out his phone raising an eyebrow when he saw Kendall´s name in the caller ID.

"Hey Kendall, what´s up?" He asked thinking that it was fairly weird for the blond to be calling him in the weekend.

"_Hi…are you home?_"

"No, I´m at my grandma´s house…why?" Logan followed Jett outside the garage seeing his dad calling for them to get inside for dinner.

"_Will you be going back to your house any time soon?_"

"I don't think so…I think I will be sleeping at my parent´s house. Kendall what´s up?" He was starting to get worried, what was with all the questioning?

"_Nothing just…I had a fight with my uncle and…he kind of kicked me out, he said that if I´m not out of his place in an hour…well I have no idea what he might do and I don't want to find out._" Logan cursed under his breath. Kendall usually was really reserved about his life, but if one thing he had told Logan was that he lived with his uncle and the guy was a nut job.

"And you have nowhere to stay."

"_I-I could call Carlos, I think he lives alone._" He said like he was thinking out loud. Logan bit his lip hating that he couldn't help his friend, even if they weren't that close he didn't want him spending the night in the streets.

"You could always call James…" He found himself saying before he winced remembering who he was talking to, but he honestly thought that if those two found the time to stop fighting they would actually get along.

"_Yeah, I rather sleep in a park bench…sorry to bother you man, have a great night and try to talk to your dad, you both need it."_ Now Logan felt a lot worse, even on the verge of sleeping in the streets Kendall found the will to care about him. "_Bye!"_

"Take care! And please let me know if you find a place to stay."

"_Sure, take care_."

Logan looked at his phone having an internal battle with himself. He was inclined to leave his family and help his friend but he hadn´t seen his father in a while and Kendall had asked him to talk to him…because he was his friend, and friends were _supposed _to take care of each other.

Fuck.

"Think, think, think…" he mumbled hoping to find a way to help Kendall but only one word kept popping in his mind.

James.

Kendall and James lived in the same apartment building. James was the person Kendall should be asking for help but both of them were idiots so he guessed that it was up to him to make an arrangement. He took his phone and dialed James´ number.

"_Hello?_"

"James! Do you consider yourself a good person?" Logan asked and he could almost picture the brunette looking at the phone with a frown.

"Yes…why?" He inquired slowly, like he already knew that Logan was about to ask something.

"Kendall got kicked out of his place, could he stay with you? Just for one night!" First there was silence, and then there were the laughs.

"_Sure thing Logie, I´ll invite Kendork to my home right this moment._" James spoke sarcastically.

"I´m serious! I´m with my dad so I can´t help him…"

"_Serves him right, it´s Karma Logan, now I´m busy and if you just want to waste my time with him I don't want to talk anymore…take care!_" And he hung up. Logan groaned he really hoped that Kendall found a place to stay.

* * *

James looked at his phone hardly believing it. Logan had actually called him asking him to help Kendall freaking Knight…he was insane if he thought that he would do anything for the blond.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?" James grimaced hearing that old man´s yells. He had no idea who he was or where he lived, but he could scream really loud. "MOVE YOUR SHIT YOU FUCKER! I´M TIRED OF YOUR LAZY ASS! YOU SHOULD´VE DIED WITH YOUR MOTHER FOR ALL I CARED!" James blinked. That was new and really harsh. With his curiosity spiked he stood from his couch and went to open the front door…only to see Kendall Knight standing outside the apartment in front of his.

Well if the world wasn't small enough.

James was about to close the door again when he noticed a duffle bag at Kendall´s feet and a bitter looking old man in front of him.

"I´m out, stop screaming" said Kendall in a calm voice.

"The hell you will tell me what to do! You ungrateful fucker!"

"Hey old man!" said James stepping out of the apartment. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I´m going to call the police and I´m sure that the whole floor will agree with me that we don't need you screaming here bothering us." The man narrowed his eyes before getting inside the apartment and closing the door with a loud bang. James turned to see Kendall silently picking up his duffel and starting to walk away.

"Knight!" The name was out of his lips before he could even think about what the fuck he was doing. The blond stopped walking but didn't turn to see him. "You can stay with me"

"Why would you offer a place to stay to someone you hate?"

"Part pity and part me being a good person." James raised his shoulders, heh it was the truth. He saw how Kendall´s knuckles turned white while he fisted his hands not liking his response. "Do you hate me that much that you rather sleep on the street than in my couch?" Kendall turned around looking at him.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you, I´m not an idiot." Said this, he began walking towards him and got inside the apartment like he owned the place.

James was beginning to regret his offer really fucking much.

**Okay, this came out way longer than intended…I´m not sure about it, but I wanted to open the doors needed to continue with the story before I had a lot less time to write when I start working.**

**So! It´s been a busy week, it was Christmas so MERRY XMAS! Thanks all of you for your support :) you are awesome, truly awesome!**

**Anyways, I´ll probably start working next week so I might not be able to update much, maybe twice a month :S so I´m sorry for that!**

**And finally, what did you think about this chapter? Did you hate it? Are you excited about what´s coming? Did you like it?**

**Review!**

**Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kendall sat at the couch looking at the darkened ceiling.

He felt numb and detached, like he didn't give a shit about what was happening to him but if he had to choose to feel something, anything, about what was going on with his life it would probably be shame and worry.

Shame because he felt at the bottom of everything, sleeping in the couch of the guy that hated him and only took pity of the guy that worked in the same place as him.

And worry because the deal was just for one night, and the second the sun rose he would be homeless.

Good thing Katie didn't live with him. He had made sure that she was taken care of from the beginning, that his sister wouldn't suffer living with their crazy uncle or that she would be sleeping in some guy´s couch. She was fine and that was all that mattered.

"It honestly bothers me that you are not asleep…are you fucking creeping on me?" Kendall had to snort at that, maybe James annoyed the living shit out of him but, he was amusing sometimes and that made his days a lot less boring.

It was sad to think that the only moment of the day when he felt like a human being, was when he was fighting with the pretty boy.

"Your bed it´s in the same place as your living room, this doesn't qualify as a house idiot" he told him just because he knew that it would piss him off.

"If you don't like it you are more than welcome to leave dickface" Kendall rolled his eyes in the darkness and moved to rest on his back.

The apartment was actually pretty nice, yeah the only division between the bedroom area and the living room was the huge couch but it was okay being that James lived there alone. He also had a huge TV in front of the couch and between the small kitchen and the living room was a four people table. It was functional and not bad.

…but he would never tell James that. The asshole already had tons of information to bug him for eternity; he didn't need to know that Kendall was actually jealous of his place.

"Just sleep Diamond, I´m not doing anything to bug you" Kendall said sounding a lot more tired than he meant. Those two hours before going to sleep had been exhausting, from fighting with his uncle, to being awkward around James, the guy had barely spoken to him. He had just given him some blankets and a pillow before completely ignoring him until he went to bed…that had felt so great for Kendall that he was sure he could now understand how dogs felt when people gave them food for pity, not wanting them to die but not liking them enough to actually care about them.

"I´ll be up at five and I will kick you out that same second, so shut up and sleep Kendork" Kendall heard him move in his bed before silence settle again leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't sleep. He knew he should because who knew how long it would be before he found a decent place to crash for the night but his brain refused to cooperate, it kept thinking about the future, about what the fuck he could do next, about how he would have to lie to his sister so she wouldn't worry.

About the guy that was sleeping half naked at the other side of the couch.

…but that was beside the point. Pinning after James would get him nowhere, he knew that well enough.

But _fucking damn_!

When the dude started changing in front of him like it was something he did every day it took Kendall´s whole power of will not to jump him at that moment and offer him a blow job in exchange of a good fuck –as slutty as that sounded, he hadn´t gotten a good laid in months and he was sure James could do it quite well- and then the asshole decided to sleep with just his pajama bottoms and give Kendall a strong reason not to look behind the couch.

Even if imagining him…there, with the blanket barely covering his body…with the slow rise and fall of his fucking perfect abs…and…fuck, he could not get turned on! He refused to embarrass himself like that!

He already had a boner.

Kendall groaned trying to think about boobs or anything that would make it go away. James could not find out about his attraction to him, knowing him, he would look at Kendall, figure out that he liked cock and spread the word though the whole company making everybody make fun of him because he was a homeless fag and his life would be more of a hell than it already was.

"I will fucking kill you if you don't sleep now!" Kendall jumped hearing James right above him. He let his eyes travel up until they found the tall brunette glaring at him…he really hoped that his boner didn't show from under the covers.

"What´s it to you? I´m not doing anything!"

"I can practically feel your anxiety from the other side of the room! Just fucking sleep!" he spoke pinching his nose.

"Oh I´m sorry if I´m worried, next time I don't have a place to stay I will be happy and relaxed" Kendall growled sitting up "And you know what? I don't want to deal with this, if you wanted me out you could´ve just said so, I get it if you though better about his…I probably wouldn't have done it if our places were reversed" he took his sneakers and put them on before standing up glad that at least with his anger the boner was gone.

"The door is open!" the asshole screamed making a hand motion towards it while Kendall moved to take hi bag and shoved it over his shoulder making sure to hit James with it.

"I hope you have nightmares" said Kendall before going outside the house and closing it with a loud bang.

He was beginning to think that he was the problem in everyone´s life. After all, not everybody got thrown away from two places in one night. He passed a hand though his face before letting out a small huff, who had he been kidding when he thought that James would let him sleep in his place just out of the goodness of his heart, the asshole must have reconsidered his offer the second he stepped inside the house. Grimacing he began walking to the stairs and outside the building glad that it was a nice night, he had half expected it to be rainy of freakishly cold just to make his luck better. He walked across the street to the small park in front of the building and sat in a bench somehow glad that no other hobos were around and took his bag and used it as a pillow hoping that the police didn't see him and tell him to fuck off…three times in less than two hours would be a little too much.

Well, at least dawn was just five hours away; he had a lot of time to figure out what he would do next without certain brunette pissing him off.

* * *

James looked at his reflection in the mirror and for the first time in his life, he kind of hated what he saw.

He had left a guy in the streets.

Yeah, that guy was Kendall Knight but still, he had kicked him out of his house fully knowing that the dude didn't have a place to stay, and just because he annoyed him. James grimaced before biting his lip feeling waves of guilt wash over him…he hated to admit but he was kind of –begrudgingly- worried about the blond. He had dreamed the whole night about him waking up and seeing in the news that a blond guy was killed because he had been wondering in the wrong streets, or that he had been robbed or…or…yeah, his imagination had been vivid that night.

But it would all go away once he saw that Kendork was fine and realize that his guilty conscience was overreacting, that he had probably crashed at a friend´s house and that he would be at work soon enough.

"Time to go" he told himself hating that he was so distracted. He had a marketing research today, he was going to have to woo a couple of teenagers so they would like his product and he could not do it if he was thinking about annoying blonds.

…not that he was constantly thinking about Kendork, he was just a little needle inside his brain that sometimes bothered him.

He put on his jacket and walked outside knowing that he was in time to get the early bus and now there wouldn't be any incidents making him lose it or arrive late to work. He smiled at the old lady from 304 before going to the stairs and walking out of the building right into to the bus stop.

Where Kendall was already sitting with his phone in his ear and a strange expression in his face…he kind of looked happy, but in a very strained way.

"Yeah I got the ladies this time…I don't know! I know nothing about them!" he smiled not noticing that James was eavesdropping.

…which he was not, it was not his fault that he happened to be standing there where he could hear him.

"And how are you doing baby sis? It´s been a while since we talked" his eyes sparked while his smile wavered a little "Do you want me to go and tell all those boys to back off? I´m the big brother here, it´s my job! And come on, you are in an all girls school, I´m supposed to not have to deal with boys!" he let out that horrible laugh of his before his eyes traveled around landing on James making every emotion disappear from his face in a second "I have to hang up now, there are nosy birds around here…you too, take care…bye!" after this he hung up and turned to glare at him before looking back to the street where the bus was already making its way to them.

James waited for him to board it before following him…noticing a little too late that there were only two seats left, one next to Kendall and one next to a huge sleeping guy that looked that would collapse in any second.

The choice was clear; this was going to be one awkward ride to work.

Letting out a breath he went to sit next to the blond whom refused to even acknowledge his presence. James grimaced feeling the need to talk to him but what would he even say? Sorry for dumping you to the streets? Sorry for taking my frustrations on you?

Yeah he would probably punch him.

He looked at his watch and sighed, they still had half an hour of awkwardness before some more at work; this was going to be a great day.

* * *

Logan was in a good mood.

He woke up rested and feeling good. His father had made them breakfast before they left; he had even spoken to them for more than a minute…he seemed different, more happy, and that made Logan happy.

Not even the fact that Carlos was sitting next to him, being more talkative and awkward than usual, could take that away from him…he was even thinking about speaking back to the annoying guy.

"…and on Sunday I just watched some movies with my brothers, I also got this weird call from Kendall" was saying Carlos finally getting his attention.

"What did he say to you?" Logan asked seeing Carlos furrow his brows in thought.

"He asked me if I lived alone and when I told him that I didn't he hung up saying that he didn't want to bother me…do you know anything about that?"

"He got kicked out of his house and I was at my parents house so I couldn't help him…damn I hope he found a place to stay" Logan passed his hand through his face getting worried about his friend all over again and hating that he had actually forgotten about him during the night.

"Fuck! He should´ve told me, my mom wouldn't have minded at all, she already has five boys, one more wouldn't make a difference" he shook his head. "I´m telling him as soon as I see him"

"He won´t go with you" Logan sighed. "He hates being a bother; he might ask something from you only but if it involves your family he won´t do it"

"Why is he like that? If people offer you their help it´s because they want to give it to you"

"Tell that to him, he´s one stubborn dude" after this they kept in silence and for some reason it wasn't awkward at all…that was one creepy thought.

"Why does James hate him?" Logan sighed before letting out a dry chuckle.

"Because he wants to fuck him but he´s too annoyed by him to really see that" Logan spoke hoping that he didn't sound as bitter as he felt for that small reason. James and Kendall had always had a spark, fuck, even in the office there was a bet going on about when and where they would finally fuck and end the whole sexual tension around them.

It was a nightmare.

"Both of them are gay?" Logan blinked hearing Carlos ask just like that and Logan let out a loud laugh.

"James is a slut, he goes with everything that moves" Sadly, everything didn't include him. "And Kendall…I don't really know"

"But he´s your friend…"

"Not really…we get along well and we help each other when we can, but we don't talk much about ourselves…it´s kind of like a convenience friendship" And he had no idea why the hell he was telling the annoying latino that.

"Harsh…are you gay?" this time Logan felt like he had been punched in the gut getting all of the air out of his lungs.

_ .FUCK? _

"Wh-what the fuck? How can you ask that all of the sudden?" he squeaked in a very manly way in an attempt of lowering his voice and not alerting the whole bus about his personal conversation.

Which he totally failed judging from the interested look an old lady was giving them.

"What? In this society it´s a perfectly legit question" frowned Carlos "If you´re uncomfortable, don't be, I´m gay too" he smiled and Logan just wanted to punch him.

He had always imagined that the person that would actually ask him that would be his father. With Jett it had been different because he had just , his other friends knew because he had never hidden his preferences, not because he had told them; and James didn't know because that would be too awkward…and now this guy that kept nosing into his life came and asked him that single question like it wasn't a big deal? Who the hell did he think he was?

"It´s time to get out" he mumbled secretly glad that the bus arrived at their stop. He got up and walked out of the bus not waiting for the brunette hating how much he affected him, he wasn't even worth the anger but he couldn't help it.

They walked the rest of the way in heavenly silence before arriving to the building and seeing a very frantic Lily waving at him with an eager look on her face.

"What is…?" he didn't get to finish his question before she pulled him by his shirt moving him until he was at the other side of her desk.

"They did it!" she whispered looking ecstatic.

"What?" he looked at her thinking that she had finally lost it.

"They. Did. It" Like saying it with emphasis was going to enlighten him.

"I do not understand you." He spoke slowly seeing her huff before she took his face between her hands and turned him to the other side of the room.

Where he found Kendall and James sitting on a couch completely ignoring each other.

"What am I supposed to see?" he raised his eyebrow.

"They are ignoring each other, not fighting, that itself its weird but look at James for more than two seconds" Logan rolled his eyes before focusing them on the taller brunette. He was looking at his phone with a tense expression, but that could totally be because Kendall was sitting close to him but then…but then, he looked sideways to the blond with a strange look in his eyes before opening his mouth, like he wanted to tell him something and giving up before any word left his lips and his face turned a light shade of pink.

Fuck.

"They slept together" he said a little too loud just as Mrs. Diamond walked by making her stop in her tracks and turn to look at him before gazing at the other two with a calculating look on her face…and then marching towards them.

Well, that was going to be interesting.

**Yes I´m not dead, LOL.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Even if they are a little late I love that you think about leaving them :) thanks for reading guys!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Loved it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Brooke Diamond pried herself of being one very observant woman.

She always knew things before they happened, she had known that her husband would leave her some months before he did, thanks to this she had managed to keep her company and her son.

She had known that James was going to be one brilliant marketing director and that was why she had made him start working at the company from the bottom, that way he had put the position in his aim by himself, and being as ruthless as his mother, he was determined to get there by his own merits. For a whole year he had only focused on his job, never letting anything or anyone stand in his way.

…until Kendall Knight had crossed his path.

The first time she had seen Kendall she had thought that he was just a kid that needed a job for the summer, but there was also something different about him, he liked to work, he was responsible and he seemed centered in making an impression. Still, she didn't give him a second thought until a week after he got in when he had stood up to her hard-willed-son and had managed to get what he wanted. Of course this had triggered something inside her James, something that made him act irrational and impulsive, something that he had never been during work hours.

Watching her son´s behavior towards the blond, she had realized two things:

One, Kendall was one hell of a planner and he was the right person to push her son further in order to make him a better man and an amazing marketing director…if the blond didn't win the position first.

And two…his son was not as straight as she thought.

Sure, at first she had felt bad because that meant that his baby boy wouldn't give her future Diamond babies but if he was to spend the rest of his life with someone, she definitely would love him to be with someone smart, someone that was not afraid of him or his money, and someone that could make his blood boil and bring out the best of him.

Someone like Kendall Knight.

Too bad her son was an idiot for those kinds of things, just like his father. So she had to clench her jaw and wait until those two decided to end their endless fighting and realize that they needed a good fuck to start seeing how good they were for each other.

And judging from what Logan had just said, that had finally happen.

When her ears had picked up those words she had to restrain herself in order to keep her cool exterior and not do a happy dance that would totally ruin her reputation. But nothing could've stopped her from heading towards her son and her future son in law ready to give them a warm smile, because she knew that his poor son would need it after realizing that he was as gay as they came.

And well, if she hadn´t thought that those two idiots would make things even worst by sleeping together was because she was a mom, and that meant that she tended to think that the boys were a little smarter than what they really were.

"Good morning." She smiled seeing the awkward aura around the boys and feeling the need to roll her eyes.

_Really? _

But when neither of them acknowledged her presence she felt a little better, at least they were highly caught up in each other and that would make her job as mother a little easier.

"I said, good morning." She raised her voice only a little but managed to make both of them jump and look at her with big eyes.

"Mom! Hi! Sorry." James got up and walked to kiss her cheek while Kendall waited behind him.

"Morning Mrs. Diamond." He said and Brooke couldn't help but notice the dark circles around his eyes and the ruffled clothes…they must´ve had a fight before coming to work.

"I need to talk to you both right now, come on." She walked to the elevator with the boys following her while she pushed her brain to think of something quick that would make them talk and make up.

She might even give up the chastity of her office for her son´s sake. God she was such a good mother.

"What do you need both of us for, mom?" Asked her James finally fiving her some attention.

"Well I have a special project I´m hoping to start soon and I want you…"

"To compete for it." Interrupted Kendall and even if he was a little behind her she could almost see the look he was giving her son, those really loved to push each other´s buttons.

"No, I want you two to work in it, together." She smiled widely, okay that was a good plan, now she had to think of something good enough to have them both working on.

"WHAT?" They yelled as the elevators doors opened making everybody look at them.

"Exactly." Brooke beamed before going to her office, her high heels stomping against the floor being the only sound around. As she kept walking she began to notice how every eye around focused on the boys, probably thanks to that bet that had been going around for some time now, the worker were probably judging how truth it was that they had slept together.

The small gasps around were proof enough that they all knew the truth.

"Please tell me that you´re also noticing this." She heard her son whispered to the blond.

"They usually give me those looks; the odd thing is that they are also directed to you." The blond mumbled back.

"Take a seat." She signaled the couch next to her desk.

A small two seat couch that had them sitting impossibly close to the other.

"Okay." She grinned leaning her waist into her desk and looking at them through calculating eyes. "I need to be somewhere really, really fast, please wait here." And she was out of the room, leaving two confused guys looking at her like she was the weirdest thing they had ever witnessed.

Of course none of them knew that she had gone to the meeting room next door and was now getting into her personal security system so she could monitor whatever they were going to do…well, un less they decided to raise the rating of the video, if that happened she would gladly shut all the cameras.

"_Just say it_." James sighed moving to look at the blonde after some moments of a very uncomfortable silence. "_I know you think that my mom is weird._" Kendall just scowled keeping his gaze at the door. "_Oh, so now you´re ignoring me? Don't you think that that´s a little childish?_"

"_Childish? Are you serious?_" Kendall moved to look at her son. "_And last night you weren't childish at all?_"

Well, well, well…things were beginning to get interesting.

"_It was different…_"

"_How?_" They had a little staring contest in which Brook might have urged her son to kiss the blond a couple of times, before said idiotic son stood up and began yelling.

"_Okay fine! I made a mistake, I´m sorry for kicking you out!_"

"WHAT?" Brook yelled in a high pinched voice before clapping her hand on her mouth and hoping that no one heard her, fortunately, the boys were pretty caught up in each other to notice her little scream.

"_No, you are just having a very unusual moment of regret_…"

"_Do you really think that low of me?_" Kendall looked pointedly at the brunette. James pressed his lips together narrowing his eyes and adopting a thinking expression. The same one that had always screamed trouble when he was little; now, she wanted to know what her son was thinking to win the blond back again.

"_If you hate me so much, why did you accept staying with me?_"

"…_you know why_." They looked at each other´s eyes, probably telling the other a lot more than what words could say…oh, it was so romantic!

"_And has that changed?_" Brooke couldn't hide her smirk when she noticed a strange softness in her son´s voice. "_Where´s your sister?_"

"_That does not concern you…and no, it hasn´t changed_." Kendall´s voice was tense. His whole demeanor was tense and defensive. What had her son done to him?

"_Stay at my place, for as long as you need…_"

"_I do NOT need your fucking pity!_" Kendall stood up. "_Not from you, not from anyone._" He took a step forward to jab his finger in James´ chest.

"_Then, what are you going to do? Are you going to sleep in the streets? And by the way, why don't you have your own fucking apartment? We pay you enough to have that!_" Well, he had a good point.

"_Because unlike others, I don't have mommy to help me around and I have a little sister, and I´m all that she´s got._" They kept silent for a moment, probably getting over the fact that that was starting to turn into a serious talk, and making progress with their stuff…or that was what Brooke though anyway.

"_So that´s what this is about? Are you jealous of my family´s money?_"

"_Of course not…"_

"_Then what´s stopping you! I´m telling you to stay with me!_"

"_We can´t even share a fucking couch for more than two minutes without yelling at each other, how do you even think we will manage to live together for more than one night?_"

"_We make rules_."

"_Rules?_"

"_Yes! Thanks to them we haven't killed each other here…and I know that, for example, you want to punch me right now but you don't because there are rules._" And there it was. The tiny, almost invisible, movement on Kendall´s lips…just a little lift that showed that her James had made him smile, but of course being as stubborn as he was he kept it hidden from her son.

* * *

Logan walked in a daze. He had known that James and Kendall had had a special sparkle from the very beginning, they had always argued a little bit too much, always getting into each other´s space, always talking about the other…it had been easy to see that there was something else going on in there.

But he had refused to believe it. He had turned the other way, because he knew that when James finally noticed those things, he was not going to lose time and Logan knew, he fucking knew that those two would get serious, that all that unresolved tension was not going to end in a one night stand.

That didn't mean it hurt any less.

"OMG! Did you know?" He turned to see blond Jennifer making her way to him. "We just saw them get inside Mrs. Diamond´s office! The totally did it, didn't they?"

Yes.

"It´s their life, leave them alone." He told her trying to sound calm over his own pain.

"Oh, come on! You are James´ friend! You must know!" Brunette Jennifer said appearing next to her friend.

"Well I don't! Now leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do!" He pushed past them and walked to the meeting room knowing that it should be empty. He totally needed to be alone, he needed to think, to be alone with his feelings in order to control them and not burst into tears. No wonder his family made so much fun of him for being single, he just had to fall for the most unobtainable guy ever! He was so pathetic trailing behind a guy like James. He was completely out of his league.

Clenching his jaw he got inside the meeting room not even bothering to see who else was there.

Until he heard some movement up front and saw Mrs. Diamond watching something on her phone, and then Kendall´s voice came from the device saying something that made his heart break.

"_Okay fine! I´ll move in with you!_"

* * *

Carlos was used to people ignoring him.

It was rather sad, but he was so completely used to it, that he really didn't mind much. He knew that his ADHD was annoying as hell; he understood that sometimes people just wanted to be left alone. Or just away from him.

He was used to a lot of stuff, but the truth was that he hadn´t mind much of those people because he had kept himself at bay, he had made himself stay away, knowing that, from afar, people could tolerate his craziness.

Until he saw Logan.

Of course he had been attracted to him from the very beginning, it wasn't his fault, the guy was gorgeous, but that was not enough to make him want to get close to him. He had had other crushes before, not for nothing he knew that he was gay, but Logan had made an impact in him. Not just from his looks, but from his intelligence.

Little people knew that Carlos was a genius himself. Yes, the ADHD made things difficult, but once he managed to get his brain into business he could do some great stuff, if he said so himself. He was proud of that fact. It had been a huge event when his teachers had realized this because instead of being the fidgety kid, he had became the prodigy. Of course, this had alienated him a lot more from his classmates, now, they not only ignored him for his constant mouth vomit, but also because they couldn't understand anything that he said because he was in more advanced classes than them.

And making his brain go back to the topic at hand. Logan was a fucking genius too. He was studying med school and working a part time job, he loved advanced math and he was a total nerd…yeah, he had done some digging through the office, don´t judge!

So, that day when Logan was finally talking to him on the bus, he had to stick his foot in his mouth and ask him if he was gay…he should´ve known better! Not everybody was comfortable with that stuff! And well, Logan had ignored him once again and walked to the building in silence. Until his friend told him that James and Kendall had slept together. That second, he had been witness of how Logan´s eyes had hollowed, how his jaw had tightened and how his whole body seemed to shake.

All of that, while his eyes stayed glued to James Diamond.

Carlos had to make himself to look. To see and realize that Logan was not going to notice him and that he was never going to look at him like Carlos wanted him to. In that moment he had seen how much Logan really cared for James, and how much it hurt him to see him with someone else. He had stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder, only to be shoved away and left alone in the middle of the lobby.

He was nothing compared to James, and if Logan was looking for someone like him, it was better for Carlos to get it in his head, to get that he was not meant to be with someone like Logan, he was too good for him and get over him as fast as he could.

"Hey…" He turned around only to see Lily looking at him with an odd expression. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I´m…" He sounded his throat. "I just went to the moon for a little while." He smiled at her, hoping that it did look like a smile and not a strained grimace.

"Yeah, I noticed." She rolled her eyes smiling at him.

"Well, I´m leaving, bye! Have a nice day!" He gave her an awkward wave before beginning to walk away…until her words made him stop dry with his heart beating like crazy.

"I can help you, you know, if you want Logan, I can help you get him."

**Theheee many cliffys for you!**

**Hello! I´m not dead! I was just working like a slave LOL and this chapter was hard to write because I kind of stopped feeling the story. DON'T HATE ME!**

**Now it´s back! Oh thank GOD!**

**I have no idea what to think of this chapter hehe so, tell me what you thought!**

**Like it? Hate it? Looove it?**

**Take care!**


End file.
